


[Cover Art] for "Limits" by WhatLocked

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is a Softie, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Limits" by WhatLocked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967688) by [WhatLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLocked/pseuds/WhatLocked). 



Another sensible dealing with the repecussions of Series Three that also deals with the Mary problem in a sensible (as in out-of-the-way!) but in-character fix. I also like the back-story they give for her too which seems very plausible. I'll say now that don't usually do ParentLock either but this author manages to handle the situation gently. As it has softie Mycroft in the story too I am sold.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/BMFMHW4klS3DIAc08ZPocNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
